


That's Cheating!

by DoctorCucumber



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/DoctorCucumber
Summary: Team TARDIS has some down time in the TARDIS.  Thing's get intense.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two days since you had broken your leg, and although the Doctor promised you would heal a lot faster with her fancy alien technology, you were still cooped up in the TARDIS for a while. That's how you found yourself sitting on a couch with your leg propped up, gripping a video game controller tightly and staring at a television. Yasmin sat next to you, just as focused on the game at hand.

"No! I'm gonna kill you!" you shout as your character falls off the screen.

"Can't kill me when you're already dead," she smirks back, raising her hands in victory as she wins the game.

You suppress a laugh and move to throw the controller at her just as the door swings open. The Doctor jumps through, sonic at the ready. "Nobody is killing anyone, not on my watch!" She glances around the room, shrinking back as she only sees the two of you. You look at Yasmin and you both burst out laughing as the Doctor lowers her arm in confusion.

"Doc, it's just trash talk," you say through giggles, patting the couch next to you.

She chuckles sheepishly and joins you on the couch. You grab another controller and offer it to her, which she accepts skeptically. "What is this?" she asks.

"Mario Kart! It's a racing game, you press this button to go and this one to drop an item," you explain, showing her the controls. "We'll start out easy, it's really fun."

She nods apprehensively, turning her attention to the screen as you help her pick a character. Yasmin picks the track and you explain to the Doctor how to get the speed boost at the beginning. As the game counts down, the Doctor's car burns out, and you and Yasmin suppress giggles as she gets flustered.

"No worries, Doc, just start a bit later next time," you say reassuringly, but she is already too focused on the game to pay you any mind. You grin and immediately throw a red shell at Yasmin, cackling as she spins off the track. She shrieks and covers your eyes as her character resets. You groan and lick her hand, regaining your vision as she pulls back in mock disgust.

You both laugh before you realize the Doctor has somehow made it into first place. As you stare in awe, you hear maniacal laughter from Yasmin and realize she has a blue shell.

"Doc, get out of first!" you yelp, trying to lend her a hand.

She smirks and keeps forging ahead. "Oh no you don't, I'm doing great!"

You grimace as you watch the blue shell fly past you, finding the Doctor and obliterating her. She stares at the screen, mouth agape.

You giggle. "I tried to warn you!" you say, nudging her shoulder. As she shakes off the shock, you snatch her controller and flip it around, flying off the track yourself in the process. You groan as you watch Yasmin pass both of your characters.

"I thought you were trying to help me!" the Doctor yelps.

You giggle. "I am, but it's also customary to mess with the people you're playing with and try to throw them off. Clearly, it doesn't always work and you get distracted yourself in the process," you say, turning your focus back to the screen.

You miss seeing the mischievous glint in the Doctor's eye as she jumps up to stand in front of you, blocking your view.

"Hey, no fair, cheater, I can't move with my leg like this!" you complain, grabbing her by the back of her coat and tugging her back down to the couch. She lands in your lap and doesn't seem to notice, laughing and wiping out on a banana peel. You rest your chin on her shoulder so you can still see, not about to complain about her being so close to you.

You sit like that in intense silence as you realize how close the race is. You can't let the Doctor win, not on her first game and certainly not after her cheap shot. As the three of you near the finish line, you catch the Doctor staring at you with a twinkle in her eye. Before you can figure out what she is thinking, she leans forward and gives you a quick peck on the lips, suppressing a giggle as she turns back to the game.

You freeze, trying to process what just happened, not realizing you've driven right off the track. You can faintly hear the others finishing the race as you see Yasmin snap her fingers in front of your face. "Y/N, you're not moving."

You shake your head and see your car sitting motionless in the middle of the track, being passed by every computer character in the race. You turn on the Doctor, who is wearing a smug grin and reveling in the victory of defeating you.

"Hey, that's cheating!" you cry out, getting ready to chuck your controller at the Doctor. She holds her hands up, giggling as she hops off of you and retreats across the room.

"You said we could distract each other!" she counters, easily catching the controller you throw.

You huff in defeat as the door swings open. "Who's distracted?" Graham asks as he and Ryan walk in.

Yasmin tosses Ryan a controller as he sees the game you're playing. "The Doctor beat Y/N at Mario Kart and now Y/N's mad about it," Yasmin says, laughing.

"I am not!" you pout. "I just want a rematch, now that I know how just how _dirty_ the Doctor is willing to play this."

The Doctor grins, accepting the challenge, plopping back down next to you on the couch. She pats your cast and smirks, clearly trying not to gloat. _Oh, Doctor, it's payback time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're cooped up in the TARDIS for too long and it's starting to get to you. You and the Doctor have a talk.

You'd been cooped up in the TARDIS for two weeks while your leg healed and it was starting to get to you. You felt bad when anyone tried to keep you company instead of doing something with their totally functioning bones, so you sat with a video game alone, waiting for the rest of the team to get back from some crazy adventure. You hadn't played this game since you were a kid and you were discovering that your skills hadn't exactly improved with age.

As you died yet again and the scene in front of you reset, you hit your limit. The frustration of the past few weeks boiled over and your entire body tensed up as you prepared to throw your controller at the screen, stuttering out a string of angry nonsense.

"Hey, bud, you doing alright?"

Your head whipped around to spot the Doctor leaning in the doorway, watching you with crossed arms. You lowered your arm sheepishly and buried your head in your hands, groaning softly. You felt the couch shift as she plopped down next to you, slinging an arm across your shoulders. She rubbed your arm reassuringly and pat your knee.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll beat it!" she chirped, tussling your hair.

You slump back into the couch, looking up at her. You sigh, dropping the controller to the floor. "It's not that, Doc, I'm just -" you pause, looking for words. The Doctor grins understandingly, waiting for you to continue.

You sigh again and look away. "I just feel so useless! I'm sitting around here doing nothing while you lot are out saving people and I'm just, I'm stuck here and -"

"Hey, hey, don't think like that, you'll be back saving the world in no time! We just have to let this heal, yeah?" she cuts you off, patting your cast gently. "And, besides, it looks like you're saving some worlds of your own right here," she giggles, gesturing toward the television screen.

You groan and lean your head on her shoulder, chuckling. "Yeah, I wish, I've been stuck in this fight for an hour."

She purses her lips in thought before her face lights up in a grin. You furrow your brow as she pulls out her sonic, brandishing it at the screen. You watch in awe as the screen shimmers, and then jitters as the boss glitches off of the screen. You turn back toward the Doctor and punch her shoulder gently, laughing.

"Doctor, that's cheating!"

"Well, now you aren't stuck anymore! That's one problem solved!" she giggles.

Your laughter peters out as you realize how close the two of you are. Ever since she kissed you, she had taken over every one of your waking thoughts. Maybe that's why you were sucking so much at this game, you couldn't stop replaying the moment in your mind. You were jolted out of your thoughts by a hand waving in front of your face.

"Earth to Y/N, you've gone quiet on me, you sure you're just upset about your leg?"

You nod quickly. "Yeah, yeah, it's totally just the leg."

She frowns, unconvinced. "You aren't a very good liar, Y/N."

You sigh and turn away from her, staring intently at the screen, trying to avoid her gaze. "It's nothing, I'm fine, really," you try to brush her off but she isn't having it.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything," she says, grabbing your chin and gently moving your head so you're looking at her. "What's wrong?"

You focus on a spot above her head, doing anything you can to dodge her stare. "I just don't like how you cheat at video games."

"I think you liked how I cheated last time," she says suppressing a cheeky grin.

You finally meet her eyes as you realize she hasn't let go of your chin. Your eyes dart down to her lips, and you immediately regret it as you see her register your glance. It seems like she's moving closer to you but you can't be sure, the entire room seems to be spinning around you. You have to suppress the wave of panic and confusion that overwhelms you as you stare into her eyes, close enough now to see each fleck of color in them. "How would you feel if I cheat again?"

She can't possibly have asked that. There's no way this is happening, every function in your brain is slowly shutting down, leaving your mouth moving up and down with no words coming out. "I wouldn't be against it," you finally manage to choke out.

She hums and smiles at you. "Good," she whispers as she gently presses her lips to yours. She pulls away way too soon and grins at you. "Is that another problem solved?"

You blush and giggle as she throws her arm around your shoulders again and pulls you into her side. "Well then, let's get back to saving this world in the telly. Promise I won't cheat anymore," she says, laughing.

You nestle into her and sigh contentedly. "Doc, I definitely wouldn't mind if you did."


End file.
